Alternate Ending to the one
by 3superhumans
Summary: So I was mad at Maxon for being such a jerk to America after I read The One. so my friends and I decided to write an alternate ending. This is a one shot. DISCLAIMER ALL RIGHTS GO TO KIERA KASS. Please review. Hope you like it. :)


Alternate ending to the one

Americas POV

All I remember is the chaos all around me

Looking a man straight into his eyes

Cold

Dark

And full of hate

Before...

He pulled the trigger

That would end my life...

Or so I thought.

3rd person

America is in critical condition

Like many others in the hospital

Maxon continues to be a jerk

But visits her everyday

After a month...

They are deciding to take her off life support

Maxon starts cleaning up America's things

Thanking her pictures off his walls

Remembering every moment as if it was yesterday

That night he cries himself to sleep

Unsure of what will happen next

Or even what to do

The next day...

He finds Kriss

And with nothing else to do

He proposes

With

The ring

That was supposed to be...America's

He goes to bed happier then the night before

Thinking

I will forget her, she can't ruin my life

In reality, he'll remember her forever because

She changed him and he changed her

That night

Maxon has a dream

About what it would be like, if America was really, gone

He wakes up screamining

Kriss comes running in

From the room that was supposed to belong to her...America

He has a gut wrenching, guilty feeling

That the last thing America will have lived through was

Him being a total jerk!

Over a previous boyfriend!

He had 34 other girlfriends

He had to go see her

And soon

He bursts in just as the machine...that is keeping her alive...is being turned off.

"Wait!" He shouts

He kisses her begging her to wake up

He goes on and on about how he was a jerk

And doesn't deserve her

He gives her...one...last...kiss

As soon as their lips part

She breaths in sharply

"America you scared me there." He says

"Can you ever forgive me. I was such a jerk."

As Kriss sauntered in

The light catching THE RING

"I guess I don't need to, you've made your descion."

Maxon and Kriss married quickly

Maxon forced out "I do"

America gets proposed to by the prince of Italy.

They are overjoyed to have her

She says yes

Making her family happy and free of pain

Maxon grows miserable,

Depressed,

Upset

He can never get her back

At the age of twenty his honey brown hair

Turns gray

At Americas wedding...

He objects,

Only then does America notice how miserable he is

Seeing this only breaks her heart a thousand times more.

During this he realizes,

America gave me her heart,

Her fragile, glass like heart, in my hands

But I threw it on the ground

Stomped on it

Spit at it

Italy's prince picked up and mended the peices

America runs out of the room crying

She has to go through the pain all over again

Prince Luke is once again there, to put the puzzle back together

Maxon is banned from Italy

Illea is de-allied

On the way home, Maxon gets scolded

By Kriss

His heart has been broken by his poor decisions

Only, Kriss isn't good enough to pick up the pieces

Being depressed

Maxon becomes sick

Won't eat

Becomes gaunt

Ghost like even

He becomes to sick to rule

Kriss takes care of that

Maxon sees America at a country's event

Pulls her aside

The only thing in life I need is your forgiveness

"You were a jerk!

You did nothing to save me!

You let me bleed on the floor!"

America is bawling now.

Rivers are flowing out of her eyes

Maxon's eyes become glassy.

"You did nothing!"

She says I between sobs

"Too involved in yourself to help someone who is dying.

When you proposed

...I was eliminated

...I was no longer yours

...you gave me to the world

...I was broken for awhile

...but I faced it

...I saw it coming

...while in this state

...I was proposed to

...he healed me

...like the doctor did

...but in a way I only thought you could

...I was wrong

...it is all YOUR doing!

...look who makes rash decisions now."

Ouch thought Maxon

"...remember Aspen?

He was there for me too.

Even though I broke his heart.

He was there.

Your no better then you father."

"America...please..." He chokes out

"May I have one last thing?"

"What?" She says angrily

"I need one more kiss."

"I'm sorry, I am not a liar, I professed my love to Luke

And I won't break that promise.

Especially for someone no better than...than the southern rebels!"

She spits out. Maxon has tears streaming down his face now.

"Have a good life Maxon!"

That will leave a mark

Maxon becomes sicker

Inching his way twards death

All he think about is America's words

Kriss tries to be an America

Even dyes her hair red

Death is knocking on Maxon's door

America is called to visit

When she gets there Caroline

Maxon tells her "i said I'm sorry what else can can I do?"

"Sometimes sorry isn't enough." She replies

"The pain I went through

Was almost unbearable.

You lied

My hopes were so high they were soaring

When you crushed them

The impact

Shattered my heart too."

A tear slides down his cheek.

His last words are-"I am truely sorry."

The last thing he hears is

"I cannot put a thief in jail for life

But I also cannot forgive

A liar

A dream crusher

The prince of Illea

Who is nothing more then a murderer

Of 34 hearts

Who leaves others to pick up the pieces

You don't deserve anyone

Not even Kriss, and btw she is pregnant

So much for missing me."

Americas face is burning brighter than her hair now.

America turns to leave

As soon as she exits the room

At the exact moment

Maxon's heart stops

CPR was tried, everything, he was gone.

Illea lost their source of hope.

But America walks back in to see if it's for real.

He takes a deep breath, his heart beats one last time,

Just for her. Maybe she'll remember later on.

His last breath was for her.

Love makes crazy things happen.

Even if he didn't take the bullet, he died for her happiness,

Maybe someday she will realize that.

A few weeks later the heir is born.

He grows up without a father.

Kriss remarries a two.

(Arrogant

Selfish

Cocky

spoiled

Rich)

Kriss thought he was her everything

...Everything Maxon couldn't deliver.

Love

Trust

Hope

Forgiveness

Patience

Not to her

Not to anyone.

With no hope left in Illea

the rebels take over

All because of that night

The night Maxon made a terrible mistake

Out of this a new leader is born

Although he carries the name Illea,

He is everything a leader needs

August Illea turns the country around.

Forms a democracy

Free of castes

No chains

Freedom

They can be whom ever they chose to be

In a country named after

A place only seen in dreams

And a person only heard about in fairy tales...

New America


End file.
